Lifeline
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: "No, I can't lose her! She's my lifeline. I love her and I can't live without her. I'll save her, I'll save her somehow. We just need to be together." A one-shot about Percy and Annabeth after Tartarus and the Giant War. Rated T for character death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

I put my head in my hands, still holding Annabeth's. She still hasn't woken up yet. The poison from Tartarus was so ancient that Chiron couldn't heal it. And then of course the Golden Fleece was lost again in the Giant War.

Flashbacks hit me. Running from monsters, breaking my arm, watching Annabeth collapse. I choked down a sob as pain hit me.

"Percy?" A soft yet hoarse voice whispered.

I looked up sharply and my eyes met with beautiful gray ones. My heart nearly burst with excitement. Tears of joy streamed down my face as I said, "Annabeth! You're awake!"

Her breathing was short and jagged. "What happened?"

I didn't answer. Instead I just leaned forward and kissed her softly for a few seconds. After I pulled away I rested my head against Annabeth's. "Oh, gods, Annabeth, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to. I have one question though: where did I go?"

I chuckled. "In…that place, you were poisoned. We were nearly out of the doors and we got you to camp quickly with Nico's shadow-travelling."

"Who closed the Doors?"

"Octavian. Surprised?"

Annabeth looked shocked. "Very." Then she started coughing. She couldn't stop and soon started coughing up blood.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I turned around and shouted, "Chiron! She's awake! Help!"

Chiron trotted in here quicker than I have ever seen him go before. "Annabeth is awake?" Then he saw Annabeth. His face grew slack. "Oh, dear…"

"What?" I stood up but kept holding Annabeth's hands.

"Percy, please come with me for a moment." Chiron says to me. He brought me into the back of the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. "Annabeth's awake! Isn't that good?"

"Yes, but…Percy, as much as it hurts me to say this…" Chiron looked truly pained. His voice was cracking. I knew what he was going through. Annabeth was like a daughter to him, not just another camper.

"What?" I cried. "I need to know! She'll be okay, right?"

Chiron gave me a grave look. "Percy, Annabeth isn't going to make it."

My heart broke, right then and there. Tears filled my eyes. "No." I whispered. "No!" I said louder. "She can't!"

"I don't want this to happen any more than you do." Chiron looked like he was about to cry too. "She doesn't have long. The poison is too ancient. Without the Fleece, she'll die."

"Then we'll find it!" I declared. I was determined to find that Fleece. I _will_ get it and help my girlfriend. She's not just my girlfriend, she's my best friend! She's my _**lifeline**__._

Chiron shook his head. "She'll be dead by tonight."

"No!" I shouted. I sank to my knees. This couldn't happen. _This couldn't happen!_

"Percy? Chiron? What's going on—" Annabeth asked quietly but then started coughing again.

"Chiron, you got to do something!" I begged. "Just _do something!_"

"I can't, Percy." Chiron told me. "Spend her last hours with her. She'll want that." With that, Chiron reluctantly walked away.

I stood up shakily and walked back over to the chair besides Annabeth's bed.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked as I sat down. Her sheets were covered in the blood she coughed up and her face was as pale as Nico's.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to worry her right now. I forced a smile and said, "Nothing. Everything will be alright."

Annabeth smiled back. She took my hand in hers. Then she frowned.

"You're acting…different. What's really wrong?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to her. "Annabeth, you—you're—you're going to—to—" I couldn't say it.

"I'm going to die?" Annabeth whispered.

I didn't speak for a moment and then nodded. "Tonight."

Annabeth was silent for a few minutes. Then she started sobbing. "But, Percy, I wanted to go to college! I wanted to be an architect and marry you and have kids! I wanted a future!"

"I know." I said, tears streaming down my face. "I know. I wanted that to. I always imagined marrying you and having kids. I wanted that so badly. But there's nothing we can do." _There's nothing we can do._ Those words echoed in my mind and the shock hit me. She was really going to die. I couldn't do anything. It was the first time I couldn't save a friend and I knew that I could, yet, I just _couldn't._

"Annabeth!" A new voice cried out. I turned and saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. They rushed in and surrounded Annabeth's cot.

"Hi, guys." Annabeth choked out through tears.

"Why are you crying? You're awake!" Leo grinned.

Annabeth just sobbed even harder.

I didn't even try to stop crying as I said, "Guys, the poison is to strong. Annabeth is going to—to—" I still couldn't say that.

Piper was the first to realize it. Her bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh, no, Annabeth!"

"What's going on?" Jason asked immediately as he saw his girlfriend start to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and then repeated his question.

Leo's grin faded. "Wait, she's going to…?" Tears formed in Leo's eyes and he sat down on the cot next to Annabeth's. He put his head in his hands and I heard his muffled sobs.

"No!" Hazel realized what was going on. She sat next to Leo and started sobbing loudly.

"Oh." Frank was making a face as if thinking about what was going on. "_Oh."_ He sat on the bed next to Hazel and stared at the ground in shock.

"Wait…Annabeth is going to die?" Jason asked, really confused. Then he realized the horrible reality of the situation and tears streaked down is face silently.

At the word 'die' I started to cry again. I wasn't even embarrassed to cry in front of my friends.

"Tonight." I said between sobs.

We all cried together for the next hour. Then the Seven made their big goodbye speeches and reluctantly left. I wouldn't leave Annabeth's side and even Mr. D didn't make me.

For the rest of the day campers came in. They all sobbed and said goodbye.

Finally Chiron pulled me aside and told me the worst news yet: Annabeth had only a few minutes left.

I sat next to Annabeth's side and kissed her softly again. Our last kiss.

"Percy, I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered.

"Don't be sorry." I said sternly. "I don't want you to die regretting something or being sorry."

"How much longer?"

"You don't need to know."

"How much longer?" Annabeth sounded more persistent this time.

"A few minutes."

Annabeth started sobbing again and tears filled my eyes.

"Annabeth, I won't forget you." I promised her. "I'll never forget you. You'll always be my first and last love."

"No, Percy, don't say that." Annabeth shook her head weakly. "I don't want you to not have a life because of me. Grow up, go to college, and fall in love again. Marry, have kids, forget me!"

"Never." I said immediately. "I'll never forget you."

"Fine, don't forget me. But move on. Please!"

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

Annabeth's breathing became more jagged.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something." I said quickly.

"What?" Annabeth breathed.

"I…I love you!" I exclaimed. I have never said that to anyone before except for my mom, but that was different. I truly loved Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled weakly. Her last smile. "I love you too. I'll always love you. I'll wait for you in Elysium if you want me to."

"Of course I do." I grinned back at her. My last smile to her…maybe my last smile ever.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth repeated. Her breathing got even short and then she took one last long breath. Her eyes fluttered close and her hand that was in mine went slack.

"I love you too!" I cried out and began sobbing even harder than before. "I love you, Wise Girl! Please don't go! Annabeth, I need you! You're my **lifeline**! Please!" I sounded so desperate, so vulnerable. I have never felt this way before and I didn't like it.

My first love, my only love, was gone.

One Month Later

One month has passed since Annabeth had…died. It still hurt to say that. I haven't left my cabin for the first three weeks. And then when I finally did I spent my entire time at our little spot on the beach. No one tried to talk to me. They all knew what I was going through. At least some did.

I sat on my bunk and stared at the dresser. Tears filled in my eyes as I remembered a memory of before the Giant War:

"_Percy!" Annabeth laughed as she walked in. "You're _still _not dressed?"_

_I laughed along with her. "Hey, I have the Curse of Achilles! It's not my fault I sleep a lot!"_

"_Um, yeah, it sort of is." Annabeth smirked. "You chose to take a dip in the Styx."_

"_And I'm glad I did. I would've died if I hadn't." I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and kissed her forehead._

"_Come on, I'll choose out your clothes." Annabeth walked to the dresser. She pulled open a drawer and pretended to think. "Hmm…let's see…you have a camp shirt, a camp shirt, and oh! Look! A camp shirt!" _

_I laughed as Annabeth threw me the orange shirt._

"_Now get dressed, Seaweed Brain. I'll be waiting outside." Annabeth smiled and walked out of my cabin._

Tears streamed down my cheek. My eyes gazed at the top of the dresser. Annabeth's Yankees cap was on it and next to it was her laptop. Next to that was her knife.

I could end it. Right then and right there. I would be with her. All I had to do was take the knife and drive it through my heart. One fluid motion and it would all be over. We would be together.

I stood up shakily and walked over to the knife. My hands grasped its handle and I picked it up. I took a shaky breath and held it against my chest. Should I leave a note? Or would they already know? But I would want to say goodbye to people.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door and saying, "Hey, Percy, why don't you come outside? It's nice out here and—" The person stopped talking. It was Grover. He saw me holding the knife to my heart.

Grover's eyes filled with sadness. He walked over to me and took Annabeth's knife from my hand. "No, Perce, you can't do this!"

"Why not?" I demanded, getting angry. "I'd be with her! She was all I cared about and now she's gone!"

"Percy, I care about you." Grover said gently. "The whole camp cares about you. We need you! You're our leader."

I broke down sobbing again and collapsed onto my bed. "Grover, she's gone! I can't believe she died!" I still couldn't say her name. It was too hard.

"I know, Perce. I know. But you got to stay strong! Annabeth would want that." Grover comforted me. "She'd want you to move on."

I knew that she would. But I couldn't. She was my **lifeline**. Without her, I'm empty.

2 Years Later

I walked into my dorm and set down the groceries. I walked over to the couch and pulled out my cell phone. It was old but it was Annabeth's. I still kept it. I didn't need an iPhone anyway. It kept working so I kept using it.

I had a text from my girlfriend, Tara. She said: _Percy, how about we go out tonight? I haven't seen you all week!_

I texted back saying: _Alright, meet me at Starbucks?_

She replied saying yes and I started out into the real world again. I had to face reality; I couldn't just live in my mind, where Annabeth was still alive.

It hurt to have a new girlfriend, to kiss someone who wasn't Annabeth, to go on dates with someone who wasn't Annabeth. But I had to move on. Annabeth wanted me to.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Tara asked halfway through our date.

"What?" I looked up from my drink. "Oh, nothing's wrong!" Something was wrong. Tomorrow was the anniversary of when Annabeth died. I was going to spend it with the Seven.

"Yes, there is! What is it?" Tara pressed on.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when my old girlfriend died." I mumbled.

Tara got a jealous yet sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Tears came into my eyes. "It's fine. It was two years ago. It's just that she was my best friend for five years, then we got together, then I got kidnapped for eight months, then she died a month after we were reunited."

"You were kidnapped?" Tara exclaimed.

"Long story. I wasn't really kidnapped, but my aunt took me away because…well, it's a long story. I just think kidnapped is the right word. Maybe…nephew-napped is a better word." I cracked a grin.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about your…girlfriend." Tara sounded like she was having a hard time saying that. She usually got jealous easily.

I told Tara to forget it and we continued with the date as if the conversation never happened.

The next day I didn't stop crying, not even once. The Seven cried with me, but it was like they weren't even there. It was the worst day of my life. I just looked at pictures of Annabeth and remembered her. Moving on was a lot harder than I thought. I would be hard for me to forget a friend or even just a normal girlfriend, like Tara. But Annabeth was my **lifeline**. I couldn't forget her.

Ten Years Later

No One's POV

Jason walked in to Percy's apartment. "Yo, Perce! You ready for the game?"

Leo and Frank walked in behind Jason. They were arguing about what snacks to get.

"Dude, chips and salsa are the best for football games!" Leo insisted.

"Buffalo wings are better." Frank argued.

"Percy?" Jason called again. The apartment was silent.

The three walked around the house looking for Percy. They couldn't find him. Finally they decided to look in one place that was so obvious that they didn't look there first: his bedroom.

They walked in and all stopped short immediately, gasping.

Percy Jackson laid on the ground, dead, with a knife in his chest and a note in his hand. The look on his face wasn't fear or pain, it was peace.

"No." Jason whispered. "Percy?"

"He…he…" Frank muttered.

"Killed himself." Leo murmured. "But why?"

They didn't need an answer. They all knew why. Jason reached down and picked up the note. He opened it and there were two sentence scribbled on the note in Percy's handwriting: _Thanks for all you guys have done, but she was my first love and now my last. I'm with her now._

No one had to ask who 'she' was. She was Annabeth Chase, Percy's **lifeline**.

The shock of Percy's death was horrible. Everyone at camp was in a mournful state and some that knew Percy more than others wouldn't eat. It was like Annabeth's death all over again.

But no one was mad at him. They all had a sneaking suspicion that Percy would someday commit suicide. Annabeth was his **lifeline** and she was gone. But now they were together.

**I hate myself for writing this. I cried so much! But I had to. It was bugging me and I just had to get it out. Well, hoped you guys liked it. Read and review!**


End file.
